


Remember That Job, With the Bananas?

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Drabble, M/M, aeldws, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is never going to hear the end of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Job, With the Bananas?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Action  
> Prompt: Banana

Arthur swings around the corner, hooking his hand on the wall to pull his moment into a tight arc. Eames nearly bowls him over, shoes squealing as he skids to a stop.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Arthur asks, gaping into the room. There are piles of bananas, _hills_ of them that reach the vaulted ceiling thirty feet above. A few cascade down in a yellow avalanche. The sweet scent is noxious, warm and overwhelmingly fruity as the insides of the piles rot.

“Fucking hell, this guy is demented,” Eames laughs.

“Or our architect has a very strange sense of humor,” Arthur replies. They’d seen bananas popping up randomly throughout the dreamscape. Arthur had put it down to the mark having a craving, but _this_ is something else.

“I don’t think Hillock is capable of humor,” Eames scoffs.

Snorting, Arthur recalls images of their stuffy architect grimacing as the team bantered during brainstorming, eating lunch alone, not even laughing at the fainting goats video he had found while taking a break from research. “Oh yes, he’s _ripe_ with personality,” Arthur says.

“That is an awful pun and you should be ashamed of yourself,” Eames scolds lightly. Gunfire sounds from the hall and a pile of bananas explodes in front of them, sending chunks and pureed mush splattering across their clothes.

Arthur squeezes off two shots, giving Eames time to run ahead, then dashes for the exit across the room. He turns back to fire again and slips on a peel, feet flying comically into the air in an awkward sprawl as he falls. He hopes Eames didn’t see.

Two shots ring out in the room and Arthur can hear Eames’ laughter as he chokes out, “Come on, let’s go!” 

Arthur’s never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
